The Five Prophecies
by jrennison123
Summary: Hunter, a new breed of demigod, goes on five mysterious quests with P A, a daughter of Hecate and Hunter, a new breed of demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**The Five Prophecies**

 _Okay so the beginning may be slightly similar, but stick with me. I've already got 13 really decent sized chapters completed._

My name is Hunter. Hunter Robson. And I have never been a normal kid.

My childhood was littered with strange events. On my 8th birthday, my Mother had taken me and Shadow, my dog, to the seaside and we ended up fighting with what I remember as some sort of bull. Something my Mother, Rachel, swears never happened.

But I know it did.

7 years later, it all makes sense.

I'm a Greek-Demigod.

Perhaps I should rewind slightly. After all, you don't just come to the conclusion that you're half an immortal deity which the entire world believes is mythical children's stories.

On my 15th birthday, my Mother had taken me and Shadow, to the seaside again. Parker was my best friend – he followed me everywhere. He was larger than most dogs; larger than any dog I had ever seen to be honest. My Mother had bought him as a puppy for me when my Dad left. He was more than just a dog, he was family. He was my brother. We had, quite literally, grown up together.

My Mum never really talked about my Dad. She always said that he loved me and that he didn't want to leave but that he wasn't allowed to stay. There are no pictures of him in the house and none of my family remember much about him but it is quite clear my Mum is still in love with him. And she makes it quite clear he isn't dead.

We were walking down the beach just off the coast of Florida and Shadow was playing in the sand but staying well away from the sea. He hated water but because I was near it, he stayed close. Mum always said that he and I shared similar qualities; both of us were extremely loyal and brave beyond stupid. It didn't help that he was nearly as big as me either – I used to think that sometimes I was the little dog and that he was the big human!

Then my life changed forever in one short sentence.

"It is time I told you the truth about your Father", Mum said.

But she never got the chance.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to start explaining so many questions that I had been asking myself for years, the world seemed to darken and grow cold. The wind began to roar and the earth began to solidify in front of us. The figure looked like a Grandmother, old but strong. Then it opened its eyes.

"He will never know, nor will he ever see you again", the creature rasped. The sound was like a muffled scraping and it chilled me down to my core.

"Who are you?" I roared. This thing would not harm my family. I stood in front of my Mother and my companion but Shadow growled in his throat, lowered his fiery yellow eyes and took up a position to my right ready to pounce, baring his teeth.

"I am the first, I am the last. I am everything. I am everywhere. And you Hunter, represent something of a new breed. Nothing like you has ever come before. My rise is coming and this time I will not be stopped as I have seized the power of fate itself. You can be my secret weapon", she whispered. All around me I felt the chill growing colder as I sensed her power. "Choose, Hunter Robson. Join me or Die".

My anger boiled inside of me. I felt my focus sharpen. I felt myself grow stronger and the cold grow warmer. I was Hunter Robson and this freaky sandstorm apparition was not going to hurt my family.

I ran at the freaky old lady made out of sand; Shadow ran with me. He seemed to grow with every bounding leap he took. I swear that when we were almost within striking distance he was as big as me.

Then the sand lady dissolved.

I spun around and to my horror, saw the sand lady stood behind my Mum. Before I even had time to shout or help or even comprehend what I was seeing, the woman and my Mum started dissolving together.

"You chose wrong, Hunter", the lady whispered through the wind. "You should have just chose to side with me and become stronger than you could possibly imagine. Perhaps even stronger than Hercules and more heroic than Perseus. Alas, your Mother will now come with me."

Who are you?!" I screamed for the second time.

"Why I've already told you Hunter. I was the first and I will be the last. This time I will not lose. I am Gaia, the Earth Mother and you, you will no longer be a threat to me young one".

And with that, my Mother was gone. My entire life, my upbringing, my whole world vanished in a wisp of sand and it was replaced by a giant.

A giant with a big club.

And he only had one eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good, you're still here. Now it starts to get good. Even though I'm already 13 chapters in, feel free to leave me reviews and ideas you may have to improve the story as you read._

The giant never stood a chance.

I was boiling with anger and could have taken an army down on my own with my bare hands. I have never been the tallest of boys but I know how to channel my energy. I could have ripped that giant thing apart with one hand behind my back.

But I never got the chance.

Shadow pounced on the giants' right calf, bringing him stumbling down onto his knees. Even on his knees he was still seven feet tall. Just as I was about to take a run up the giants back towards his face (so I could punch it for my Mum) a horse burst out of the sea and galloped straight up the giants back and kicked him in the back of the head before landing firmly on the ground next to Shadow.

The giant roared in anger and swung his club but Shadow and the Horse were too quick for him. They ran up each side of the behemoth and met at his head. Shadow ripped his throat out and the horse kicked him repeatedly in the nose.

Whatever is was faded into dust. It was gone. So was my Mum.

Shadow and the horse had recovered from their brief teamwork and were now glaring at each other. The horse then went to turn and trot towards me but Shadow was quicker. We named him that for a reason. He was always near me but he was stealthy and quick and jet black with yellow, piercing eyes that would have made the toughest criminal cry.

Shadow pounced to my side and growled at the horse. It was clear that he was making sure this horse knew that I already had a pet and that I didn't need another.

Or at least that's what I thought.

The horse froze, whinnied and then locked eyes with me. In my head a voice said _Hunter._ I wheeled around in shock but no one was there. Shadow snarled at the horse and stepped in front of me. The horse got the message and moved back towards the sea. As he stepped into the surf, he turned around once more and locked eyes with me and I heard the voice again. _It's the only way to save your Mother._ He seemed to want me to follow him, into the surf – into the sea! But he had left me no choice, he said it would save my Mum.

Shadow was growling as we approached the sea. He really hated water but he seemed to dislike this horse more. His yellow eyes were staring straight into the very soul of this horse and wouldn't take his gaze off of him as we slowly stepped into the sea. I found it not to be as cold as I was expecting, probably because my anger was still boiling inside of me. Then Shadow stopped, he had seen something. He scrambled out of the water and started howling at me, quite clearly unhappy that I was in the water and he wanted me to get out. I trusted my dog's instincts and more importantly I wasn't about to lose him as well.

"Shadow, here", I called. He sat there and didn't move.

"Shadow, I need you now more than ever. I know you don't like water but there's something telling me that this is the only way to find my Mum, our Mum. Please, I need you." I begged, with my heart firmly on my sleeve. One of the reasons I was so brave was because I always had Shadow. We were a good team together and could overcome anything. I even believed that together, we could find my mum.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the horse and then reluctantly stepped into the surf and began to paddle towards me; never taking his eyes off of the strange four legged beast.

The horse whinnied and seconds later I felt a rush underneath my legs and I was being whizzed through the water at what felt like a million miles an hour. I couldn't see where I was going or what I was riding because of the spray from the speed but I could hear Shadow barking, obviously very unhappy about the whole situation.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" I exclaimed, through a mouthful of sea spray. "And what the hell am I riding?"

 _Patience, all will be revealed soon, Hunter. You're safe and you're going to a very special place where you will learn all the answer you seek. It will prepare you for the five trials you will have to face to save your Mother. And you must save Rachel._ It sounded like a whisper but the best way to describe it would be vibrations through my skull. I had never heard the voice before but I somehow knew to trust it. Shadow was still moaning about the water but the horse had vanished. I tried to blink so I could see what I was riding but the spray was so thick from the speed that I had no chance.

I braved letting go of my transportations neck long enough to have a feel, which it didn't seemed to mind. It was silky and rubbery. _Dolphin,_ I thought.

Then the dolphin started to slow down and I could see a shore line ahead. A beautiful shoreline with white sand glittering everywhere alongside the strikingly blue sea. It looked like there was nothing on the shore except a couple of huts and what looked like strawberry fields.

I heard Hunter bark excitedly as we approach the surf and I knew he was obviously happy that our ride across the ocean was coming to an end. Just then, an odd thought began to occur to me; how was Hunter holding onto a dolphin? I turned around and what I saw almost made me lose my grip. I must have been hallucinating as a result of the grief of losing my Mum and the fight with the giant and this weird trip because what I saw was my dog surfing on the back of two dolphins.

Except they weren't dolphins. Not fully anyway…

They had the front end of dolphins and the back end of horses.

It was then that I blacked out and fell into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, the sun was blazing and I felt dizzy and disorientated. I could feel Hunter's head resting on my leg. I leaned down and stroked his face and immediately he got excited and happy and bounced all over me. I opened my eyes and sat up, slowly. It was a good job I did because what I saw almost made me black out again.

There were four or five people crowded around me all watching me with incredible interest. Oh, and they were all wearing what looked like bronze battle armour. It didn't look plastic. The sun gleamed off the polished, smooth surfaces. Two of them looked to be adults and the others looked to be teenagers.

"Where am I?" I murmured.

The elder girl stepped forward and looked me over, almost as if she was trying to assess an item of clothing and deciding if I was worth purchasing.

"What do you remember?" her voice was sharp and she offered no name. However, I sensed a warmness underneath the exterior. Clearly she ran a tight ship and was well respected. She wasn't going to be seen as soft.

"I was attacked by a one-eyed giant who took my Mum and my dog grew about 4 feet and a horse just appeared out of the water to help me battle the giant and then the horse started speaking to me and then I rode a dolphin all the way here and I think the thing behind it was a sand woman called Gaia", I rattled off, quickly. None of it had seemed real until just then and my anger came rushing back.

People were starting to mutter and shuffle anxiously. Apparently the word Gaia meant something to the people around here.

"Are you sure you heard the word Gaia right?" a boy said.

It was the older boy who spoke, obviously the leader. Whilst everyone else was trembling and whimpering about this _Gaia_ lady, the boy stepped closer to my bed, confidently. His eyes were lit up as if I'd just added some excited into his life with this new dangerous threat.

I nodded my head in response and watched his expression carefully. He was clearly brave and a good leader but it wasn't just for show. This guy was someone I wanted to like me, someone I wanted to impress; perhaps someone who could help me save my mum.

"Percy", the girl said quietly. "How can this be? I thought Leo had blasted her far and wide enough that her conscience could never reform? She can't be back – we can't defeat her again! We don't have the chosen seven anymore; Jason, Piper and Leo are off living their lives with their families and we haven't heard from the Roman camp since we left the university to come back here and taken over from Chiron".

Percy looked deep in thought. He wasn't upset or nervous, he seemed more troubled. Like he'd put a lot of effort into defeating this Gaia and was really annoyed that she had the cheek to attempt to make a comeback. Then the thoughtfulness was replaced by a smirk; a mischievous smirk full of steel.

"Gaia may or may not be back. We don't know", Percy announced, "But what we do know is we've received a new recruit for the first time in months and he should be shown a proper welcoming! Who's up for game of Capture the Flag Tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

_How's everyone liking it? Time to find out who Hunter is...Also, I do not own any rights of these characters they belong to Rick._

It was like the conversation for the last fifteen minutes hadn't taken place. Clearly Percy was a skilled leader, he knew he needed to take the campers minds off the situation until he had figured out what to do and he appreciated that Percy was making a big deal out of his arrival. But then a thought occurred to Hunter – no one had explained what this place was and more importantly, who he was.

"Hold on", I said.

Everyone turned to look at me and Shadow, who was sat pawing a big bone someone had brought for him.

"What is this place? Why do you all you kids have weapons? Why did my Mum disappear? Why did a big one eyed man try to kill me? Why could I talk to a horse? Why did that horse turn into a weird horse-dolphin? What's the Roman camp? Who's Chiron? Who was the sand lady? How could she just disappear? Why did the sand lady say I could be better than Hercules? Why did she call me a new breed?"

I fired all the questions off my tongue one after the other in about thirty seconds. Everyone stared at me, dumbfounded. Annabeth looked like she was trying to process an answer that summed everything up in one sentence. Eventually it was Percy who broke the silence. By laughing.

"Wow kid", he laughed, "You'd give Leo a run for his money with that speed of talking. Annabeth, I like this one – reminds me a lot of me".

Annabeth, clearly the serious one, turned to face me.

"This place is for demigods – half human, half god children. Your mother was mortal, therefore your father was one of the Greek Gods of myth. We all have weapons because this is where we train to fight monsters and sometimes Gods alike. Such as the Cyclopes that was sent to kill you. As to why you could speak to the horse, different gods have different abilities that they pass onto their children. Once you're claimed, more should become clear…"

"Woah, woah stop" I interrupted, she looked surprised. Evidently people didn't interrupt her often. "I'm half god? That's why my father was never around?"

"Yes" Annabeth replied, rather abruptly, "Now let me finish answering your millions of questions. That horse didn't turn into a horse-dolphin. It turned into a hippocampus, a water horse. The Roman camp is for children of the Roman aspects of the Greek gods. Chiron was perhaps the greatest warrior teacher in history, he taught everyone including us and when we returned from college he asked if we would accept the role as he was old and wanted to retire. The guy was five thousand years old so we accepted…"

"Sorry but did you just say five thousand?"

"Yes. I also said not to interrupt again either. Now follow that rule unless you want to spend some more time in the infirmary. Gods Percy this kid is more like you than I thought", Annabeth exclaimed. I decided to let her finish, she was quite scary. "The 'sand lady' as you call her, is Gaia. She was, and still is, Mother Earth. She was the first to descend from Chaos. She tried taking over the world and we stopped her. Not a nice lady but she shouldn't be able to reform after what we did to her. As to why the sand lady said you could be better than Hercules and refer to you as a new breed, I'm not sure. Percy is as close to Hercules as anyone has ever been in recent times and some might even call him a new breed as he was trained in the Greek and Roman camps. Maybe she was just trying to confuse you so you would join her".

I nodded, but I wasn't sold. I stroked Shadows head, softly. I could feel it. There was something different about me compared to these other kids. Something similar, yes, but also something very different.

"Right', Percy said, "Now that's all been answered, time to get you geared up for Capture the Flag. Normally we don't let animals play as it is unfair so I'll call Mrs. O'Leary, my adopted dog, and they can play together. As you haven't been claimed yet, we'll put you with the Hermes cab-".

Percy didn't finish. He just stood there, frozen, looking inches above my head. Everyone else looked also, mouths open. A big guy moved forwards, he looked like a mean warrior with scars to match.

"Welcome to the Ares cabin".


	5. Chapter 5

_Anyone see that coming?_

"Wow", Percy said, "That explains the dog never leaving your side. The Dog is Ares' sacred animal. It would also explain how you managed to fight off a Cyclopes with no training whatsoever. Ares is the God of War. Cody, will you get him kitted out for combat and show him to the Ares cabin?"

"No problem", Cody replied. He seemed a nice guy, but you'd be mad to mess with him by the looks.

As the crowd dispersed, Cody led me to a cabin in a horse shoe shaped row of many. This one in particular had torches across the top which were lit with fire and menacing barbed-wire across the top of the cabin. On the inside, it was decked out. Seriously decked out. It had a flat screen tv on the back wall that was about eighty inches with every game console you could imagine. On the walls were weapons in cases with various awards attached. I thought I saw one that said the most violent camper but I could have been wrong.

"It's been a while since we had a new member to the cabin. Make yourself at home. There used to be lots of rivalries in camp but now we only really butt heads with the Athena lot. They think they strategize better than we do but the truth is, we're the war kids, not them" he said, confidently. "Anyway, get ready for battle, we'll start you with a basic sword and shield before we see what type of fighter you are. Wouldn't want you getting speared before you've been trained."

With that, we gathered my shield and sword and began the journey into some sort of woods. I could hear strange noises everywhere and the woods just got thicker and thicker.

Capture the flag is a very simple game; you capture a flag. However, add in actual swords and things get slightly more complicated. One of the girls, Lucia, promised me that even though the swords were real, the blades weren't very sharp and people only ever got maimed and flesh wounds. She says she can't remember the last time anyone died.

That reassured me a lot.

Cody took charge of setting up the defenses. On our team, we had pretty much most of the cabins and even though they had the strength in numbers, I could tell straight away that we were in for a difficult time. Maybe it was the Ares part of me strategizing better than Cody but I could see he was going on the offensive. He was leaving us exposed at the back with only the Aphrodite and Hypnos kids stationed around the flag. The Aphrodite kids were all checking their reflections in each other's shields and the Hypnos kids were attempting to find a comfy rock to lie down on.

He hadn't left us totally undefended, though. We had the Apollo kids stationed in the trees. The kids were the best archers at the camp. They would be hard to sneak up on. However, they weren't great with swords and arrows aren't for close combat. I guess that's why I was there. Oh yeah, Cody has stationed me as the defense leader. Maybe he wanted to see what kind of warrior I was going to be and thought the best way to do that would be to throw me in head first.

Or maybe it was like an initiation and I was going to get my butt kicked.

All I knew for definite was that I wasn't scared. Wary, yes. But not scared. I was actually quite looking forward to the role. The other team consisted of the Poseidon cabin (which was just Percy), the Athena cabin, the Dionysus cabin (those kids were fast), the Hermes cabin (lots of bodies) and the Hephaestus cabin (those guys were built like weightlifters from working in the armory all day).

I was running through what I thought the Athena cabin, or more specifically Annabeth's strategy would be. If it was me, I would have the two Dionysus kids run down the right flank as a decoy and then have the Hermes cabin provide a second decoy straight down the middle whilst Percy and Annabeth flanked us on the left and had the flag back across halfway before we had even dealt with the Dionysus kids. That would leave the Athena cabin and the weightlifters on defense, which was a damn good defense, I thought.

And that was exactly what happened. But I was ready. I had stationed the Aphrodite kids in a Spartan turtle shell formation blocking the right flank in the narrow passage with the shiny shields facing inwards so they could still see themselves. But the Dionysus kids wouldn't see them until they rounded the corner at the last minute and would run head first into 12 shields made out of something called celestial bronze which was very hard – believe me, I slapped my shield earlier to test it and almost broke my wrist.

The two Dionysus lads went down and I assumed would be asleep for a while and so I turned my attention to the middle. I had stationed the Apollo cabin all through the middle in a sort of isle formation through the trees and told them to pick them off using nets to capture half a dozen at a time. We'd also set booby traps which would slow them down.

Which was exactly what happened.

One of the Apollo kids broke through and I met him head on and some sort of instinct in a deep corner of me took over. I could see the kid's moves 2 seconds before he made them. I blocked and parried before feinting a side step right but drove forward with my shield and the momentum knocked the guy straight backwards and onto a rock and he was fast asleep in a couple of seconds. He'd live, I hoped. It was time to test how good I really was, against the leaders of the camp.

But they weren't there. I sprinted to the left flank and they were nowhere to be seen and then out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of movement. Annabeth and Percy suddenly appeared. Right next to the flag.


	6. Chapter 6

I was fifty yards away and I covered it like an Olympic sprinter and pole vaulted over their heads and landed in between them two and the flag.

"I knew your strategy, Annabeth", I said, my confidence was slowly shrinking away. I was faced with the two best demigods of the generation. One of them had some sort of invisibility device and the other had a wicked gleaming sword in his hand.

"Impressive", she replied, and I could tell she meant it. Clearly, not very many people managed to keep up with her and she was looking at me with interest now, as if she finally had a challenge to look forward to. "But you didn't know about my invisibility cap did you? Now move out of the way, Hunter. It's two on one and we're the best there is."

"Annabeth, don't be like that", Percy smiled, he too was looking at me with interest. It was evident these two weren't used to new kids coming in and being good straight away with no training. "Let's give the newbie a chance, one on one, with me".

"That's not much of a chance", Annabeth laughed, "You've fought the Titan King himself in single hand to hand combat, this kid hasn't even fought one of our dummies yet".

"Are you two finished?" I said, in a low, confident voice, one on one with Percy Jackson? The thought had got my blood flowing and the adrenaline building. I had to impress this guy, he could help me find my mum. The thought of my mum led me back to the Cyclopes and that brought the rage. This kid was only the best because he'd never fought me. "Let's go!"

With that I exploded forwards and took Percy by surprise. I ditched the shield and we danced with swords. I could see the shock on his face. It wasn't often someone pinned Percy back, not with all his skills and the wicked gleaming sword and especially never a new kid. He parried and stabbed and I feinted. It was an even fight going back and forth with both of us landing nothing because we were cancelling each other out.

Then Percy's experience got the better of me and the sword I'd been given was too heavy. He got the edge of his blade underneath the tip of mine and twisted and my sword flew out of my hand. I backed up quickly, dodging and weaving. I could tell he was holding back, he was only trying to scratch me, not kill me. Annabeth was holding the flag but she wasn't running because she was surrounded. Not by the Apollo cabin, but by the whole camp. They were watching in awe at a great sword fight with the almighty Percy Jackson and the new kid with no training. They were cheering now, though.

They knew Percy had me. He knew it too. I knew it.

I stepped back another couple of steps and a thought occurred to me, he wasn't trying to get me, he was leading me somewhere. I couldn't risk looking behind. Perhaps he thought Annabeth was running with the flag and he was stopping me from getting to her. Good strategy, I thought. But I was wrong. I felt my feet get cold and I looked down.

He'd led me to water. The son of Poseidon had coaxed me to his domain.

Percy smiled. "Give it up, Hunter. You fought really well, you impressed me a lot. But I've got years of experience fighting everything in the Ancient world and now you're in my domain. I can't wait to see what happens with you when you've had some training. You may even be strong enough to save your mum".

He was trying to be nice and make me feel better in defeat. I knew that. But I snapped. I felt the boiling in my bones and something tugged in my gut. It wasn't something I'd ever felt and it was painful and I screamed in anger, in pain, frustration and in sorrow. Everything boiled out in one gut wrenching roar and when I opened my eyes, I expected to see everyone laughing at the newbie for crying and losing his cool because he'd been beat.

I opened my eyes. No one was laughing. No one was speaking. Percy was stood there, shock and horror across his face. People were looking at me as if I'd just landed from space.

Oh, and they were all completely soaked through with water. Even Percy. And I was bone dry.

They were all staring above my head again. Annabeth pointed and tried to speak but couldn't. I looked up, and a strange image was glowing.

It was a trident.

The symbol of Poseidon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anybody see that coming? Don't think anyone has ever tried making a story with this arc. Stay with me, it just gets better._

"That's impossible", Annabeth whispered. Shock pouring off her face. She was drip white. I could see her trying to process everything but it wouldn't fit.

Percy looked ill. The look on his face was pure despair; and not because he was now not the only son of the sea god but because of what it meant. I had two godly fathers who had both claimed me. Everyone seemed to be freaking out except me. I thought it was awesome – the god of war and the god of the sea and all its freakish force of nature? No wonder I was so powerful.

"What's up guys?" I asked. "This happens all the time right? I mean, it's weird having two dads but it was weird watching my mum get carried off by a sand woman and then fighting a huge one eyed man. This whole place is weird. If this means I'm stronger and more powerful, awesome. That means I have a better chance of finding my mother."

"No, Hunter", a voice said. A deep booming voice resonating through the air.

Then in a light so bright we had to shut our eyes came a man. He was dressed in full Greek bronzed armor with a spear hanging off his back.

"Ares", Percy sneered.

"Perseus Jackson, still a little ant that needs squishing I see" Ares responded.

"The last time I checked, mighty one, it was me that whipped your butt when I was twelve".

"YOU GOT LUCKY", Ares boomed. Everyone squirmed, except Percy. He stood up to the god, to my father, and I liked that. He wasn't scared of this almighty, powerful being. He was different - either very brave or just very stupid!

"Erm, Ares?" I asked, "What do you mean no?"

"Don't act as stupid as this seaweed infested brain man stood next to you", Ares snapped. "There has never been anyone like you, nor will there ever be again. How it happened, I don't know.."

"Ares, why don't you leave the thinking to those of us with a brain", a deeper, cheerier voice replied.

I turned around and locked eyes with a ripped, tanned man wearing a ridiculously loud Hawaiian shirt. He had deep green eyes, similar to Percy's (not that I had spent a lot of time looking into his eyes, they were just very bright and memorable).

"Dad", Percy breathed, a sign of relief escaping his lips. "Can you explain this?"

"Perseus, my boy; look at the man you've become. You were always a leader at this camp, but taking over from Chiron was a brave call. Alas, there is no one better to train young heroes than one of the most famous of all time. Even if I do talk as your father, you are in the same grouping as Hercules, Achilles and the original Perseus. Perhaps even great than all of them with what you have accomplished".

"That's great and all but what the hell is going on? Why did you claim a child of Ares? Isn't there ancient laws against things like that which forbid it from happening?" Percy asked

"Percy, there's a reason Hunter is so powerful", Poseidon replied. He turned to address me. "Hunter, you are indeed a child of both of us. Your mother was an amazing woman…"

"Damn right she was", Ares agreed.

"Both I and Ares found her on the same night, it was at a beach festival in Spain. She had gone with some friends and she looked amazing and glowed almost as bright as the gods themselves. Ares was at the festival and immediately spotted her, as she was the most beautiful woman there and as it was on a beach, and one of the biggest festivals of the year worldwide, naturally I was there enjoying the party. People running into the sea at midnight, drunk, it reminds me of how incredibly foolish mortals are yet incredibly brave. They know how powerful the sea is, how powerful I am. Yet they choose, in the dark of night and quite merry to all go in at once to refresh their very souls for good luck and to wash the bad away. Crazy, but quite admiral" he spoke fondly, as if humans were almost like a pet dog he loved.

"Lord Poseidon", Annabeth spoke. "Without sounding rude, get on with it please. It is getting dark and we cannot have the entire camp out in the deep woods late at night".

"Quite right Annabeth", Poseidon agreed. "I and your Mother, Athena, don't agree on many things but we do agree you two make excellent camp supervisors. Anyway, I was taking a stroll down the beach and spotted Ares and saw he was walking with a purpose. As he is very hot tempered, and the beach is practically my domain, I didn't want him causing trouble so I followed him. Just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, he approached your mother and asked her to dance."

"Damn, she could m-o-v-e", Ares grinned.

"I agree, though, better with me" Poseidon shot back. "I couldn't let this brute have this beautiful woman, she reminded me a lot of your mother, Percy. Both elegant yet truly powerful. Anyway, we both wanted her and in a bid to one up each other, we revealed to her whom we were. Naturally she took a bit of convincing but eventually she believed us. Zeus was not pleased at all. What's more, she took it in her stride. It was unbelievable. We had completely just flipped this woman's existence upside down and she wasn't fazed at all. She felt like the goddess and we felt like the mortals running around after her".

"Agreed", Ares spoke.

"Don't really speak more than a full sentence do you, Ares?" Percy asked, "Could your brain manage a paragraph?"

"Watch it squirt", Ares growled, "Just because daddy's here and you've managed to survive into manhood doesn't mean I won't pummel you into a grease spot".

"Enough", Poseidon shouted. "This is about Hunter and understanding how this happened as I'm still not quite sure myself. So your mother agreed to let us both date her for a while and she would decide which of us would make her our eternal partner. After Amphridite died in the Great War against Kronos fighting Typhoon and Aphrodite finally coming to her senses about Ares, we were both lonely. When we mentioned the prospect of godly children, Rachel said she couldn't have any, due to a birth defect. That's why you were so loved by her, Hunter yet ignored by us. We wanted her to become our immortal wife but she became pregnant with you. You were a miracle. We've both been watching you since birth, trying to decide whose child you were but the truth is, we're both equally as drawn to you and you quite clearly have both our powers. It's nothing short of a miracle".

"You got that right", another voice answered.

We turned around and saw a Ferrari pull up next to us. A buff guy waltzed out in shades and ripped sleeves.

"Apollo", Percy said almost miserably, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I've come to explain this messy exciting situation Perseus because as you know, I know everything and so I know what they don't know which is what you all want to know! Maybe a haiku would best explain…"

"Just answer the question Apollo" Annabeth moaned.

"Right so, are you ready for the biggest news drop since Raybans were launched?" Apollo smirked, "The great lord Apollo is delighted to inform you all that Hunter is indeed…a child of Ares..."

Half a dozen Ares kids punched the air and whooped. Percy almost look disappointed.

"...and a child of Poseidon" Apollo finished. Ever the drama king.

"Yeah man!" Percy shouted, "Mate, I've been waiting for a sibling for ages! Damn we'll be cleaning up in the camp awards and one on one dueling will be awesome".

Then Zeus appeared.

Followed by the rest of the Olympians; even Hades was present.

I'd never met them, but I had read books. I was looking at the 13 Olympians.

And they were looking at me.

Not in a good way.


	8. Chapter 8

_How's everyone liking it?_

"Wow", Percy whispered to me. "This is the first time in the history of Camp Half-Blood that the twelve main Olympian Gods have been present at the camp at the same time. Good effort". Percy finished almost with respect in his voice. Clearly I'd achieved even something Percy Jackson hadn't and by the sounds of it, he had achieved a lot.

"Hunter Robson", Zeus bellowed. He was a giant of a man and exactly the way I'd imagined him. Almost like a meathead version of Jesus with a tattoo of himself on his arm (yes, he is that vain). He stood at ten feet tall, like the rest of the gods.

"Hunter", Zeus said, quieter. "We need to talk. Alone. Campers, my fellow gods, if you could please excuse us, except for Ares and Poseidon. You two had better come also".

We took a stroll further into the woods whilst the rest of the campers headed back to camp. I should have been petrified but all I could think about was how weird it was taking a stroll through the woods with my two dads and my uncle that I'd never even known existed in a camp which shouldn't exist in woods that had huge scary mythical monsters. Oh, and they're all ten feet tall.

Thankfully, once we arrived at a clearing, they shrunk down to around 6 feet. Still tall, by human standards.

They turned around and faced me. Zeus, in my opinion, didn't look mad. He seemed….nervous. Almost as if he'd been waiting on something happening and it never had. And now it was and whatever it was, it was enough to make the King of the Gods nervous.

"Hunter, I prayed this day would never come", Zeus began.

"Thanks", I replied.

"Listen, demigod", his tone slightly more agitated. "It's nothing against you. It's what you are and what you represent".

"Thanks," I replied again.

"HUNTER!" Zeus screamed, "You're the child of the secret prophecy! The child of two godly parents. This prophecy was the first prophecy, given to Gaia and Ouranos themselves, the first deity's by the spirit of the ancient prophecy. The spirit was so powerful, and the prophecy so scary that the spirit was split into five separate oracles in the hopes that whilst they would still deal out fates hand, they wouldn't be as truly horrifying".

"For years, my boy", Poseidon began, "we have been careful. It was why the Titans never mated with the mortals as they feared this prophecy. However, we believed that we could interpret the prophecy and as long as it wasn't two mortals who had been made immortal having a child, we would be safe. In theory, we could have children with mortal women, because the child would only be half a god".

"Hence the reason you should never try and reason a prophecy, boy. Fate always has a way." Ares chipped in. "No matter how beautiful and charming the woman is".

"Anyway", Zeus' tone more serious now. "Somehow, you are both a child of Ares and a child of Poseidon and therefore the child of the secret prophecy. This is why Gaia wished for you to join her. This is why she was able to recover from what Valdez did to her fifteen years ago. The energy from you has awakened many ancient and powerful deity's and monsters alike. You have two godly parents but also a mortal parent. That makes you unique throughout history. You are the most powerful demi-god ever; more powerful than Hercules, Achilles and even Perseus Jackson".

I wasn't scared. I should've been. I wasn't even surprised. I'd always felt there was something missing from me, apart from the absence of my father. Now I knew, I belonged to a different world. A scary world with real weapons and real monsters and ancient deity's who wanted to kill me.

I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Poseidon asked, baffled.

"This prophecy", I began, "It will determine the fate of mankind yes? I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm not scared and I might be new to all this but I've got two great teachers and campers around me and you guys. It's Gaia who should be scared".


	9. Chapter 9

Ares and Poseidon smiled down proudly at me.

"You've got the confidence of both of them", Zeus complained. "But yes, child. You will make the difference but you won't be alone. The prophecy is of the chosen five. More will become clear once you visit the spirit of Delphi. However, Gaia was the first to hear this prophecy and has had aeons to mull over it and decipher it. You need to understand this will not be easy and perhaps, it may even be impossible. This will be a quest against fate itself."

"On that note", Poseidon said, "I have a gift for you, son. Every great hero needs a weapon and you will be a great hero. Perhaps the greatest; or you'll die painfully. Anyway, here. I had my best Cyclopes make this sword".

He produced an emerald green sword with a wicked handle to match. The special bit, though, it had three swords coming out of the handle.

"A trident sword", Poseidon said proudly, "the first ever. One of a kind, unique, just like you".

The sword was absolutely unreal. The three blades were wicked sharp and gleamed even in the evening moonlight. It was perfectly balanced and must have been tempered with the lightest of materials as the celestial bronze (I think that's what Cody had told me weapons were made of) glinted amazingly.

"Wow, thanks Dad", I stuttered. The first present I'd ever had off of him. A three pronged sword.

"Hey, don't forget me kid", Ares boasted. "I had one of these made just like one of your older half-sisters, a girl named Clarrisse. She single handedly took down a drakon in the Battle of Manhattan. This spear is charged with something slightly different. This one, as I couldn't have your father out-doing me, has been charged with fear and panic straight from my children, your half-brothers, Phebos and Deimos themselves".

He produced a wristband, almost like a sweatband type item. He clicked a button and it transformed into a two metre spear of pure black etched with red flames. It was the most beautiful, cruelest item I'd ever seen.

"Double-ended, Hunter", Ares smirked. "One end will create illusions in the monsters mind and make them think their worst fears which will distract them long enough for you to impale them with this. The other end, brimming with the power of Deimos, will make your opponent skittish and mouse-like. Their resolve to fight and their confidence will drain away. You will become, quite literally, the fighting embodiment of fear and panic".

"These are two of the most powerful weapons ever bestowed onto a demi-god, Hunter", Zeus warned.

"All great heroes have a weapon. Take Percy and Thalia", Poseidon stated, "Percy has Riptide, a fantastic sword used by Hercules and many other great heroes. Zeus' child has a mini version of Aegis, a shield with the image of Medusa on. But you have two Hunter. This isn't just because you've got two godly fathers, it's because you're going to need them. What you're about to face will make the war against first war against the Giants, Kronos and Gaia look like child's play. This may be the end of the western civilization and the end of the age of the Gods. Only you can save mankind, boy. It's time to decide, are you going to be a hero?"

I thought about it for a moment, not because I was scared. But I didn't like the word 'hero'. I'd done nothing to be called a hero yet. I had heard the stories of Hercules, Perseus and Achilles. They were true heroes. Even Percy, Annabeth and the other five (I'd only heard the story once off one of my Ares cabin mates), they had saved the world so many times before they'd even turned twenty. Percy had beaten Ares in a one-on-one battle at the age of twelve, defeated titans and giants alike and taken a stroll through Tartarus itself!

I looked at Ares, he looked at me like I was a chess piece that he wanted to control. I looked at Zeus, he looked at me like I was a ticking time bomb. Then I look at Poseidon and I decided then which of my father's I was most like. He looked down at me proudly, like he already knew I would be a great hero. I remember Percy talking about him and the connection they had.

"I'm ready", I answered, confidence flowing through me.

Poseidon looked at me. I'd earned some of his respect already by making this decision. His eyes told me that I was a true son of the sea god. I just happened to have the strength and battle prowess of the war god integrated into that. That sounded like a dangerous combination. If only I had more time…

"Then it's time, son. Go pick your four chosen. You have one week to decide. That's all we can spare. Then you will visit our oracle. This will break the spirit of prophecy within Rachel and will lead down a dangerous path. Good luck and we will do our best to guide you, as much as the Ancient Laws will allow. Even gods cannot interfere with fate".

And with that, they vanished.

I decided to keep my bunk in the Ares cabin for the night and would figure out my living quarters the next day; not that I'd be there long.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of all hell breaking loose outside. I threw some clothes on and bolted through the door.

I rushed up to the bank and as I was running, I was joined by Shadow. He looked happy to be back by my side and had grown because of the upcoming fight. I jumped on his back and charged into battle with my trident sword in one hand and my spear in the other with the fear side pointing towards the enemy. No one was going to harm my camp. I hadn't been there long but everyone had made me feel welcome and they'd all offered to help me get back my mother.

I probably didn't need the fear my spear was radiating as the sight of me was scary enough, riding Shadow with two wicked weapons. Until I saw what we were fighting, and I was glad I had the gifts.

It was a load of Cyclopes; ten at least. Most of the camp was laid out on the floor with minor injuries. Percy, Annabeth and half a dozen of the Ares campers were straddling a couple of the Cyclopes. Percy was dancing around two and Annabeth had one on her own.

I could see my Ares brothers and sisters were battling two and the Hephaestus lot were swinging all sorts of heavy looking items at another two.

But the remaining three had decimated the rest of the campers and were heading towards the hill.

None of them got there.

I leaped off Shadow's back and threw myself towards the first ones face and jabbed him with my three pronged sword like a fork. He turned into dust and I turned around just in time to see Shadow tear out the second ones throat.

The third was obviously not very smart. We had just taken down one each and he tried charging us both. He didn't get very far.

Percy and Annabeth, now their attention was focused solely on one Cyclopes each absolutely decimated them. Percy was a crazy swordsman; his reflexes and moves were other worldly and Annabeth was just as cunning as Percy was daring.

After the Ares cabin had slashed and jabbed their way through the remaining ones, all seemed good again.

Whilst I was getting ready to celebrate, they sprinted back up towards the hill and I realised why they had been fighting. There was a young girl laid on her back halfway up the hill. Somehow she had managed to fight off all the Cyclopes on her own until the camp had rushed to her aid.

When I arrived, I saw that she was around my age. She had long silver hair and a surfers tanned skin. I thought she was maybe of Californian origin but that would be too far for a young girl to travel on her own. She was dressed in casual jeans and looked like she worked out.

"Oh gods, no", Annabeth was trembling. I mean, I get that a fallen half-blood would be tragic. We were all brothers and sisters after all but Annabeth was acting strange.

"Stupid girl", Percy was moaning. "Why did you risk coming all this way? Why?!"

I started to sense something was wrong. Just then, another girl and boy pushed through the crowd. One of them was a child of Apollo and was apparently the best healer in the last fifteen years. The other was a girl I hadn't met yet, but she was beautiful. And powerful. I could tell just by looking at her and obviously she wasn't very friendly as the campers parted like the red sea when she walked. She was older, maybe 17. She had jet black hair with gold bits of jewelry imbedded in.

"Percy, Annabeth", the Apollo kid said breathlessly. "We can help, move aside".

I understood how the Apollo kid would be useful, but not the other girl. She wasn't a child of Apollo. Maybe she was a goddess? She did look like one…

"Annabeth", the girl said. Her voice was magical. "She will be fine, let me take a look".

The two newcomers crouched over the fallen warrior and listened to her breathing and the girl touched her chest. It stabilized instantly. They fed her ambrosia and nectar which is apparently god food and can heal us demi-gods (although too much will burn you to a crisp I'd been warned) and the girl sat bolt upright and breathed out heavily.

Annabeth and Percy hugged the girl like she would disappear if they let go. Was she an old friend of theirs? But she's like twenty years difference? Then a thought hit me. There was no way..

She opened her eyes, they were the best eyes I'd ever seen. Startling, confidence, charismatic. Oh, and one was a deep sea green and the other was light grey. Yeah, she had different coloured eyes and yeah, it was then that I realised my thoughts were right.

"You're not supposed to be here kiddo", Percy said, almost lovingly.

"I had a dream", the girl spoke. Her voice was like the calmest of waves mixed with an age old wisdom. "I saw you two and the camp and everyone was in danger. I knew the Romans would be no use as they have to vote on everything and that takes days so I crept out at night and almost got here until they caught up with me but most of the way I was guided…"

"Guided?" Percy questioned, "By who?"

"By me, Percy", a new voice said.

There, stood on the hill, was a queen. Or at least, she looked like one, complete with the crown and the long white dress.

"Hera", Annabeth snarled.

"Peace Annabeth", Hera spoke calmly. "I've guided Storm back to you ever since she left that wretched Camp Jupiter. Right now, they're of no use. They're forbidden by ancient laws to help during the first stage of the quest you're about to take. This first stage of the secret prophecy is Greek only; it predates the Romans. Also, moments like you're about to face are better faced as a family. I know you thought it was better to send Storm to Jupiter and let her grow up there so she could be normal but she isn't. She has the blood of the two most powerful half-bloods of this generation and whilst that doesn't make her a demi-god so to speak, it still grants her many of the powers and talents you two possess. You need her, she needs you. We all need each other and we're stronger together.

And with that she vanished.

"I've never liked her", mumbled Annabeth.

"Wait", one of the campers said. "You guys have a kid?"

Percy turned to address everyone.

"Camp Half-Blood", Percy announced. "Meet your newest camper and the first Greek legacy, as the Romans would call her. Meet Storm, mine and Annabeth's daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was in shock but immediately loved Storm. It was impossible not to. After she'd been introduced and shown to a room in the big house to get some rest and recover, I grabbed Percy and Annabeth and filled them in on my conversation with the gods.

Then I went to find the girl. The one who'd helped saved Storm. I asked everywhere and people just glanced nervously behind them and said they wouldn't tell me where she was as apparently she liked to be left alone.

I got so annoyed in the end I went to ask Percy about it. "Look man", I started, "who is this girl and why won't anyone tell me who she is?"

"Ah, you're talking about Ava", Percy tensed. "Listen bro, I've fought a lot of monsters, gods, titans and even Tartarus himself but Ava scares the hell outta me. She keeps herself to herself".

"Where can I find her?"

"Trust me, Hunter, she won't wanna' talk about going on a date or anything like that".

I went red. "It's not like that! The way everyone parted for her, she's obviously powerful and you just confirmed it. If you're the most powerful demigod since the great heroes of Ancient Greece and she scares you, I want her to come on this quest with me".

Percy looked a bit down beat, maybe because I hadn't asked him. The truth was, I really wanted to. But I didn't think he'd leave the camp and his daughter and Annabeth. I wasn't going to put him in that situation. where he had to choose.

"Oh", he said bluntly. "She's normally in the woods somewhere. Deep in the woods where no one goes. Oh and be careful. She's a daughter of Hecate".

"Hey", I stammered. "I didn't mean to offend you. Obviously I thought of you first but you wouldn't want to leave Annabeth again and you've been on that many dangerous quests and saved the world so many times I thought you'd want a bit of time off".

Percy's face changed. He wasn't upset or angry now, he looked more bewildered. "Hunter", he began, "The truth is, I miss it. What's the point of being a hero, having a parent who's a god and spending all the time cooped up in a camp? We only came back here because Chiron wanted to retire and I owe him a lot. Plus, with Storm being at Camp Jupiter studying, she was safe enough without us so we took it up."

He uncapped his ballpoint pen and a wicked blade popped out, the legendary Riptide.

"It's been so long since I've used this on something that mattered", Percy said longingly. "That's why we send heroes out on quests so frequently. Annabeth was here four years before she got her first quest. We try to get heroes out after a years' worth of training. Mixed quests with the Legion and the number of demigods that are claimed as children of minor gods have drastically reduced the number of monsters wandering the US. Also, now we're partnered with the Romans, we've started quests all over the world for the stronger, more proven kids. To be honest, in you want me, I'm there".

With that, he nodded at me and walked back off to the big house to check on his daughter and I set off to find the girl who made the famous Percy Jackson nervous.

After five minutes of wandering, Shadow bounced next to him. He was clearly loving Camp Half-Blood. Finally, there were things in the forest for him to play with and chase. And probably kill.

They encountered their first monster not long after, near a pile of boulders that resembled a fist. It was a giant hellhound. Hunter wasn't sure how there were so many dangerous animals in the forest and none of them bounced down to camp but he dived sideways just as the hellhound would've impaled him and brought his trident sword up and into the beasts stomach.

However, if it hadn't of been for Shadow that would have been the last thing Hunter ever did. Shadow leaped over him and bit the neck of another hellhound that was just about to sink its teeth into Hunters head.

"Thanks boy", Hunter ruffled his best friend's ears affectionately. It is wasn't for Shadow, he would have died a few times. It made him realise that even though he was strong and powerful, with two godly fathers and two insane weapons, he still needed help. Especially from his best bud.

"Nice dog", a girl's voice said.

Hunter wheeled around and before he knew it, he had Ava on the floor with his blade inches from her neck.

"Now how about you be a good boy and get this blade away from me before I make you?" Ava's eyes sparkled like she wanted me to accept the challenge.

I was so tempted, perhaps it was the Ares' side of me, never wanting to back down or lose. But I removed my sword from her throat and helped her up. She was beautiful. Like terrifyingly beautiful. She radiated power and mystery with her deep purple eyes and jet black hair arching right down her back.

"I need you, Ava".

"You don't need me at all, _hero_ ", she snickered. "Go conquer the world by yourself. After all, with two godly parents why would you need a puny daughter of a minor goddess?"

"You think I wanted this?" I roared. "I didn't want to be this all powerful whatever the hell it is I am. Imagine finding out you had two godly parents, it sounds great. But in reality, all it means is that's two people who abandoned me and now two people who wish to use me to do their own bidding. I've got two people to disappoint and in the meantime, the only person who ever cared for me, truly, my mother, has been taken! And neither of them will help me get her back! If it wasn't for them meeting my mother, she'd still be here!"

I knelt. Surprised at how much anger and fear I had bottled up. Everything had finally gotten too much. My mum, all this greek stuff. I snapped. But I felt better.

"Easy, Hunter", Ava eased. "I'm sorry. I thought you were just another Hercules, another Jason, another Achilles. Another power crazy demigod who's the best thing I'm ever supposed to have read about. Being a child of Hecate, I'm a minor goddess' daughter but I'm also one of the oldest. Hecate was a titan, magic is eternal".

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"I'm saying", she began, "I can see through most people. Manipulating the mist is similar to how a person manipulates his emotions to mask what others can see. I'm a very good judge of character, Hunter. This is the reason why I don't like most people. They're fake. They hide their emotions, their true intentions. After spending most of my childhood hiding myself in the mist, in a fake reality, I hate people who hide themselves. The reason my magic is so strong is because I literally grew up within the mist itself".

"I don't understand", I said.

"Nor will you ever understand me, so don't try to. I have a difficult past and do not wish to tell it. But I respect you, you're honest and honourable. You tell the truth, you're not bothered what people think and you're doing all of this for your mum; with your powers and having two godly parents, especially with one of them being one of the Big Three, you could have easily waltzed in here and made Hercules look humble. This is why I will help you. We are not friends, but I will quest with you".

"Tha-nk yo-u-u", I stammered.

"Oh", she finished, "I like your dog as well. He must quest with us or I won't go".


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I had the strangest dreams about a three legged stool, a dark cave and a huge blacked out face talking about deceit and treachery undetected. Ever since I learned who I was and what I am, these dreams have become normality.

I'm told by Percy that normally, a new camper will train will his brothers and sisters in daily activities such as rock climbing a lava wall (I know how totally awesome does that sound) and sword fighting classes to name but a few.

However, due to the urgency of the situation, I was guided by Percy up to the strangest cave I have ever seen. It had huge purple curtains across the entrance and inside, it was decked out. And I mean, decked out. Surround sound speaker systems, a 150inch TV and colourful bean bags everywhere! There were paintings up on the wall, clearly of recent battles – Percy was in most of them. He was stood around the bottom of the Empire State Building. On another, he was in a red baron area that looked like nowhere on earth battled a hoard of filthy monsters with some doors at his back. On another, he had trapped some old man wearing what looked like Egyptian clothing and black eye makeup in his own person hurricane. It was only here, surrounded by these paintings, Hunter realized that Percy Jackson was very, very powerful.

And it scared him. Percy was the son of Poseidon, one of the big three. But so was Hunter, as well as being a son of Ares. He realised, for the first time, how much pressure was on his shoulders. What had they called him? Unique? Powerful? Dangerous? He was the result of a secret prophecy which had been around eons. He was expected to be twice as powerful as Percy Jackson, the greatest, bravest demi-god perhaps of all time. A guy whom had twice turned down immortality and fought everyone and everything in the history of Ancient Greece. A guy who had fought Kronos, the Titan King, in one on one combat. A guy whom had taken a dip into the River Styx and burdened himself with the curse of Achilles. The guy whom had gone over to the Roman camp with no memory of anything and become their Praetor after just a few months. A guy whom had fought against the giants and Gaia herself. A guy who had fought more monsters than any demi-god in history.

And he was supposed to become better than Percy. He didn't see how that was possible.

"Hey man", Percy nudged him, "You're quiet, are you cool?"

"Yeah", Hunter lied, "Just get quiet when I'm thinking sometimes. Like when I'm about to hear my future told in mazy riddles about the end of the world and how I'm supposed to stop it".

"Listen, Hunter", Percy said in a strangely serious tone. "I've listened to more prophecies than I care to remember. But you know the common theme? They always sound more complicated than what they are. Instead of saying 'hey, call down to the shops and get some milk', they make it sound like a mission around the world facing every man and his dog. What I'm trying to say is, don't worry about it. I never did. The more you worry, the more you try and control and the worse the quest gets. I've found if you trust your gut and your friends, in the end, everything works out".

"Inspirational, Percy. Who would have thought you would become the one dishing out advice on prophecies after the many times you were supposed to die from one?"

This new voice came from a woman laid on a sofa to the side that Hunter had not seen. She had bright red hair and would probably have been gorgeous if she tried. She looked like she'd been painting.

"Hey, Rachel" Percy smiled.

"Hero", she responded. "This must be Hunter. I've heard all about you and I guess you've come to hear your future? This prophecy was the first to ever be issued from the spirit of Delphi, the most ancient of Oracles. It has been passed down to each of us. It was labelled 'the secret prophecy' because even though Gaia, the Titans and the 12 Olympians knew about it, they kept it quiet hoping it would never happen. However, the events of the past hundred years: the civil wars, the world wars and then the war against Kronos and then Gaia herself have stirred up too much. It stirred up you. It is time, Hunter. Time you heard the first and last prophecy".

She sat him down in a bean bag, which Hunter thought was strangely relaxed for what he was about to hear and Percy sat down with him. Rachel stood over them.

"Oh Ancient spirit of Delphi", she whispered, "here your servant now. It is time for you to usher in the prophecy of the chosen one. The first prophecy ever bestowed by your divinity. The last prophecy ever to be issued by your greatness should the world fall. Oh, Oracle of Delphi, fill me with your knowledge and allow me to speak of the secret prophecy".

Green light filled the cave, Rachel's eyes shut and she stood up from the sofa. When her eyes opened, they were bright green and green mist swirled around her.

Then she began to speak.

Single scariest thing I've ever seen or heard.

 _"_ _The unique hero travelling with four,_

 _down their throats liquid must pour._

 _Three with the deep sea in their veins,_

 _must go and free the one suffering pains._

 _In the defeated city one remains,_

 _an old teacher tied in chains._

 _The eldest Gods has a deceiver,_

 _only a Shadow can stop the Reaper._

 _The dark oracle to meet,_

 _the greatest monster to beat._

 _A throne to sit on and forget,_

 _the first of five mysterious threats."_

I mean, don't get me wrong. It sounded scary. Very, scary. But I'd been warned that all prophecies were scary so I wasn't that bothered.

Until I saw Percy's face.

Then I was scared. He was drip white.

"Erm, Percy", I murmured. "That's bad but that's just like a usual bad one isn't it?"

Percy shook his head. "No Hunter, I've never heard one like that, one that bad or that long. And it speaks of five threats; it's like a prophecy within a prophecy. This is only the first of five quests you'll have to undertake and it sounds like the first is more dangerous than anything I've ever faced."

"You're wrong Percy", I muttered.

"What?"

"You're wrong. You said 'you'll have to undertake'. You should have said us. The prophecy said 'three with water in their veins'. That means you", I said.

Realization dawned on his face. "We need to speak to Annabeth. Like now". He started sprinting towards the door.

"Wait Percy", I shouted after him. "Shouldn't we check on Rachel and make sure she comes around?".

"No time, man. Besides, she issues prophecies more times than I've been kicked out of school. She'll be fine", he replied still running.

"What's the rush?" I panted as I sprinted to catch him.

"Besides the prophecy about the end of the world? The line you just mentioned. It specified three. There are only two sons of Poseidon and he doesn't have any more Greek or Roman demigod children and I doubt he's going to personally join us on this quest. I only know of one more alive who's not a god who has the sea in their veins", he said glumly.

He picked up the pace; clearly scampering up the climbing wall and teaching sword fighting classes had kept him in good shape even without the quests to go on.

"What do you mean?" I panted

"Storm", his voice whistled through the wind as he raced off.

" _Three with the sea in their veins_ ".

Storm.

She was coming on the quest.


	13. Chapter 13

When I eventually made it back to camp, the mood was somber.

In the day Storm had been there, she'd captured everyone's hearts. Everyone loved her and seemed to protect her like a little sibling. No one wanted to see her go on this quest. Annabeth was distraught with crying. As I arrived, surprisingly, it was Annabeth who spoke first.

"I'm coming", she spoke sternly leaving little room for negotiation.

"S..s..sorry?" I stammered. Annabeth was scary.

"The quest. I'm coming. It's clear Percy has got to go and we've never not gone on a quest together, except for the time I had to hold the sky up.."

"What? You had to hold the sky up?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh is that funny to you? Trust me, holding the weight of the sky isn't even remotely funny. It hurts like hell. Me and Percy, we quest together and we survive together. I lost him for 9 months because of Hera and I won't lose him for another day. Besides, it's clear my daughter must also go and I'm not letting her go anywhere without me. I don't even understand, she's not a demigod, she has no powers", Annabeth moaned.

"Um, mum", Storm spoke up. Her voice was beautiful. It was like a gentle sloshing of the tide mixed with deep wisdom. "I do kind of have powers".

"What?!" Percy and Annabeth shouted together.

"I mean, they're not like Dad's where I can summon huge tidal waves but I can calm water down and control it. I think, I mean, I think Poseidon passed down his gentler traits to me. Almost as if the result of your offspring was Poseidon's power with Athena's calmness and wisdom", she spoke.

"Gods", Percy muttered. "This is unheard of. I mean, WiseGirl, can you imagine if our parents had produced a child together? An actual god kid mixed with their powers? The power of sea and wisdom together, we've seen how deadly that combination can be with us two. Could you imagine it on a godly level?"

Annabeth looked deep in thought. She looked straight at Storm, as if seeing her daughter for the first time with her blue and grey eyes.

"Whatever we're about to face", she muttered. "If Poseidon and Athena saw fit to grant Storm demi-god powers, the threat must be vast. She is, after all, their granddaughter so their godly blood does flow through her veins. Perhaps two demi-gods having a child do create powerful offspring as I'm not sure it's ever happened. Storm, my baby, this quest will be dangerous. Usually, there are the greatest monsters up against us and sometimes people have died. We'll end up in scary places and you've had no training. You'll have to follow us without question. I'm not comfortable with this quest, two of whom have no training and are entirely new concepts to us and another who has never quested and very rarely interacts with anyone. But we have no choice. We have to stop Gaia."

"Then we set off now", I spoke up. "We have our five. I wouldn't say I've chosen but I believe I have the strongest team possible to save my mum and save the world. Annabeth, where should we head first".

Annabeth took her time in answering.

"Well", she started, "I believe the dark oracle refers to the oracle of Trophonius. He was the only oracle that could be perceived as dark as his visions often left people crazy and it's usually based in some sort of dark cave. As to where it is, I've no idea. The thing is, it could be anywhere. It may have relocated somewhere in the US or it may have stayed in Greece. Apollo would know, but it would be a question of finding him.

"What about find the hunters?" one of her brethren chimed up. "If you find the hunters, you find Artemis. If you find Artemis, she could lead you to Apollo".

Smart kids, those Athenian's.

"Wait", I said. "What about the rest of the prophecy? I get that we need to get to the oracle fast but what about the teacher tied in chains? In the defeated city?"

Percy and Annabeth had a silent conversation.

"We know who the teacher is", Percy said glumly.

"It's Chiron", Annabeth said. "The greatest teacher of all time and yes, you are right Hunter. He needs our help. Hopefully we will find answers on our way to the oracle. I need to contact Thalia."


	14. Chapter 14

"Who's Thalia?" I asked.

"Thalia is one of my oldest friends", Annabeth offered as they were preparing to venture out over the sea. The Argo II, the only ship belonging to Camp Half-Blood had been destroyed in the battle against Gaia. When I say destroyed, I mean it turned back into the bronze metal dragon from which it was created (don't ask, Percy just spent 2 hours trying to explain it to me). Since his son was going to be running the camp, Poseidon had summoned a boat and docked it on the beach for Percy to use as it was safer than crossing land or going by air (Percy said that was a huge no-no for a kid of the sea).

"Oh-kay", I began. "How will she help us locate an immortal centaur in the defeated city?"

"She's also an immortal huntress who is Artemis' second in command and leads the hunters in her Ladyships absence as well as being a daughter of Zeus who was returned to life from being a tree by the mythical Golden Fleece", Annabeth fired.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I should just keep quiet and let you run the quest", I whimpered. Gods, she could be scary.

"No, Hunter", she said softly. This is very much your quest. But this is where we need to start. It's our only lead. When the real decisions arrive; the ones where it could mean survival or death, it will ultimately be up to you. You may choose to listen to us or not. That's your prerogative. We have tons of experience but I have a feeling that when it comes down to it, your instincts will be a better guide for us".

Wow, I thought. That was a compliment – I think.

"Let's head down the coast to Miami. Didn't Thalia mention they were going down there?" Percy offered.

"Miami?" I asked. "Is there lots of monsters there?"

"Nah, man", Percy smirked "Spring Break and the hunters know how to party. And if there's one thing they love more than hunting, it's judo flipping some big buff jock who's tried to dance with them".

Hunter wasn't sure he wanted to meet these girls.

"Let's head down there then. I'll go find Ava, tell her we're ready to go", I offered.

"No need", a new voice said. "I'm here".

Percy looked at her warily. I wondered if he'd had bad experiences with magic, or with Ava's mum, Hecate. As far as I was aware, she'd fought on the god's side against the giants.

"Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hecate", Storm spoke up. "For my first quest, I think that's a pretty good lineup. I don't think there's ever been a quest with more than one person with sea in their blood. We have three on this quest. Three is the magic number, or so they say in class at Camp Jupiter. That can only be a good sign".

"That is why questing is usually done in three's", Ava began. "Whenever a quest has gone with more than three, I've never seen them all come back together. Someone dies or gets lost".

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine", Percy muttered. "Let's get going.

And so we set sail down the coast to Miami. Shadow had joined us on the boat. He had been hunting a lot on his own in the woods at camp and it was nice to have him back at my side.


End file.
